LAW
The M72 LAW (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) is a light Explosive Projectile weapon that has been available in Combat Arms since the beginning. It cannot be fitted with any attachments as with all other Projectile Weapons, and it has one known variant, the Autumn LAW. Overview The LAW is equipped with 3 explosive rockets, which can be fired from any distance at any time. Unfortunately, a hit from a rocket cannot kill a player with full health, even with a direct shot. Depending on where the rocket hits and/or where the player is located, the rocket can do a maximum of 80 HP damage (an additional 15 due to splash damage) on Medium and Heavy Vest players. Knowing that, players should always carry backup weapons in case the enemy is still alive. It is not ideal (unless you don't care) to use the LAW at close range, for the blast radius can damage or kill you, too. The rocket explodes upon contact, allowing you to hurt/kill multiple enemies around the rocket's blast radius (a good example of this characteristic is the Lawgiver). The LAW is best used for moderate range or crowd control combat. It is also good for flushing out or killing holed up players. (ex. It can be fired into the lighthouse/tower to kill or damage the sniper inside.) When using a LAW, it's best not to aim directly at a player. Most of the time the slow moving rocket will miss the person, or it will simply be shot down. Aim for a nearby wall or the ground beneath the enemy instead. Because of several complaints of low-ranking players taking advantage of such an easy weapon to use, the game is modified to only allow players that are Corporals or above to purchase it. Even so, many low-ranked players use it constantly. Due to the massive overuse, this weapon is known by many players as the "Noob Tube". This is due to the blast radius caused upon explosion. Variants Events *The LAW was on sale for permanent duration on Combat Arms Europe/North America during the Combat Arms 7th Anniversary for 171,860 GP.Combat Arms Europe/North America 7th Anniversary **Nexon removed the sale after day one due to a bug.Combat Arms Europe/North America annoucement **The sale has never returned since the removal. Trivia *The M72 LAW is equipped with a sight that is noticeable in-game. However, it cannot be used. *Although the LAW is lighter than most assault rifles, it is barely more portable than machine guns. *The reload animation of the LAW in-game is actually the player discarding a LAW and picking up a new one, as in real life the LAW is a single-shot rocket launcher that is discarded after use. The reload animation of the LAW can be hard for some players to discern this and many players interpreted the reload animation as the player adding ammo to their existing LAW. *Despite being an anti-tank weapon, it cannot harm the tank in Desert Thunder, along with the RPG-7 or the Autumn LAW. *The LAW is the first explosive projectile in Combat Arms to have a variant. *As with all Explosive Projectiles, the LAW's launched rocket can be intercepted, damaged and destroyed by weapon fire and explosion damage. *The LAW and Autumn LAW have a faster draw speed than the RPG-7. Media LAW Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the LAW. LAW Fire.gif|The firing animation of the LAW. LAW Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the LAW. LAW Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the LAW. 1st person LAW in-game.jpg Glimpse at the LAW projectile.jpg LAW ingame.jpg References Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Featured Articles Category:Launchers Category:Reloaded-Common